Addiction
by Brittany Ze
Summary: Victor is having doubts about his loyalty to Victoria while he's with Emily in the land of the dead. Will he choose his lovely bride that means death, or escape and be with Victoria and never see Emily again? Songfic VictorEmily. Read and please review!


Addiction

Author's Note: Hey, this is Bboz here and I'm absolutely in LOVE with this movie. This is an EmilyVictor song fic. It's about no matter how much Victor tries to convince himself that he loves Victoria, while being "married" with Emily, yet at the same time he can't leave Emily alone, it's like being addicted to a certain something that will cause death. Hence the whole Cancer thing, because if he truly marries Emily he'll die.

Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Bride, because if I did Victor would have chosen Emily. And I don't own Panic! At the Disco's 'There's a good reason these tables are numbered Honey, you just haven't thought of it yet.' Umm…Nor do I own Panic! At the disco or any of those Tim Burton and wonderful cast and crew that made this movie come into the after-life.

**Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...  
**

Emily held onto her "husband" Victor's arm with her two hands, one a light blue and the other traced with bone. The abandoned bride was just staring out into the forever dark sky of the underworld as the two sat down aimlessly at a bench that severely resembled a coffin. Or…perhaps it was.

Victor cupped his hands over his face as he felt the Corpse Bride's cold hands on his forearm. How'd he get caught up in this mess? There was virtually no way out without somehow tricking the naïve dead woman or lying. He was too honest a man to do that…and he'd already tried before anyway. He missed Victoria, he missed his family, but how would _she_ feel?

A bark was heard and the scrape of a hard substance against the ground followed. Scraps, Victor's dog was yapping about something. The dark man did not bring his head up to see his childhood pal.

"Victor, Darling are you alright?" Emily asked turning her blue, decaying head over to him. "Is something wrong?"

Emily brought her arms away from him and crossed them. "Just to go see that _other_ woman?" she said venomously.

**When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes  
Whoa, everything goes according to plan.  
**

Victor finally brought his head up and looked the deceased woman in the eyes. "I love her, Emily. It was a mistake, I'm sorry."

Emily frowned and turned her head the other way with a 'humph!'. "If it were a mistake, then why did you recite the vows and put the ring on my finger, in the middle of the woods where I was _buried_."

Victor winced inwardly. She did have a point, and for some strange reason, when she was upset, he felt it horribly. "I was practicing them for my prior wedding engagement. Please, understand. D-Don't be a-angry."

Here came the stutters.

**  
I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips "When did she get all confident?"  
**

Emily scowled and did not turn back to look at her husband. "Oh, I _understand_ completely. It was a total mistake for you to marry me, agree for me to meet your parents and then trick me just so you could see _her_. Honestly, I'm not sure if I should be engaging in this conversation right now, Victor."

Victor smacked his hand to his forehead. "J-Just…please stop being angry. I thought your hand was a twig! Th-There should be no engagement at ALL!" he said between stutters and began to shout of annoyance.

Emily turned to face Victor finally and had a rather confused look on her face. "So…you were trying to propose marriage to a…twig? I thought you said you loved her…" she took a pause and giggled. "So, you choose a twig, over BOTH of us? That's the most _ridiculous_ thing I've ever heard!" her giggles soon turned to uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Victor smiled at his supposed bride and chuckled a few times. She was…charming. Emily was the complete opposite of him…she was stubborn, bubbly, and outgoing…and fun.

The man stopped feuding with himself to notice Emily embrace him. "I don't care. I love you and that's all that matters."

Victor's whole life plummeted to the lowest layer of hell right then. She loved him, well, he knew that, but knowing he could never return the favor. Or could he…

The tall, slender man glanced at the girl with a shade of red over-taking his cheeks. Her slightly curled dark blue hair was gently tucked behind her light blue ears or, what was left of them, at the same time it was beautiful. If she were alive, she'd have been so beautiful.

Victor could only imagine what she would've looked like. He mentally kicked himself for daydreaming of another woman. I love Victoria… He began to repeat over and over in his head.

**Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and  
I bet you just can't keep up with, with these fashionistas, and  
Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign.  
I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh...  
**

Emily sighed gently and held her literally bony arm to take his hand. "I think we should head over to the ball and socket. Bonejangles said he wanted to go over his new number with us."

Victor nodded, and tried his best not to clasp her skeletal hand in his fleshy one. The voice in his head telling him who he loved had begun to quiet down. He sighed to himself and the two walked along the black paved streets to the place where he had awoken in his first visit, the Ball and Socket Pub.

**  
Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears.  
And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!"  
Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table,  
they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin.  
**

Emily sat down on the barstool and her full pink lips curved to her usual smile when she was talking to her brother-figure Bonejangles.

"I can't wait to hear what you've come up with!" she said enthusiastically.

Suddenly, the corpse's eye popped out and out came the familiar maggot that lived in her head. "Don't forget to call me when you've got that saxophone free."

Bonejangles smirked and arched the place where his eyebrow would be if he had it…and skin. "Sure, but I don't thing Chauncey'd like that. Dig?"

Emily giggled and pushed her eye back into place, forcing Maggot from the conversation. She urged for Bonejangles to continue tuning the instruments for himself and the Bone Boys. The bride turned her baby blue head to her husband and gave him a genuine smile.

"And vat would you and your lovelee bride like to drink?" he asked in his French accent.

Victor glanced at the head on the counter. He tried not to think of what he could be killed of, and then his thoughts trailed back to his "wife" Emily once again for the hundredth time in the past five minutes.

"We'll have champagne." She said with a smile that could brighten all of the deadly land.

Paul nodded, or…blinked and had his roaches go and get their drinks.

Victor winced at the sound of her calling him darling. He was nervous now, and began to stutter and slur some of his words. "N-Nothing…j-just, I d-don't dr-rink m-m-much."

She soon drew the fact that the love of her after-life had begun to stutter. She snickered gently and opened her plump pink lips to speak, but was cut off by Bonejangles and the Bone Boys.

"Yo, Emily, V-man! Throw in some keys to this show!" he shouted with his rather cunning smirk across his skeleton face.

Emily smiled and clasped her blue hand over Victor's and noticed the crimson shade of his face. The dead lady giggled and pulled him over to the piano sitting next to the stage.

Victor gulped with a bashful smile and sat down on the moldy bench in front of the instrument. His hands glided across the keys softly at first only to find Emily playing along to his tune.

The man turned his attention to her and she simply sat there waiting for him to continue. He smiled and readied his fingers. This indeed signaled for the Bone Boys to continue their playing and for Bonejangles to start his singing.

The pairs playing matched the simple, slow beat of the jazz instruments and Bonejangles often changes in tone. The piano was the most recognizable of the playing and as each got further into the song, Bonejangles gave an approving nod of their improvised playing.

"Nice." He said in a deep voice and continued as Emily escaped off into a lighter form of music which surprisingly matched up to Victor's low, steep keys.

"Groovy playing, you two are a good pair." He said winking.

Victor smiled and straightened his grey tie as he stood up along with his wife. "Thank you. Pleasure playing with you."

Emily snickered at the formality of her husband. "Yes, quite the pleasure. It was a wonderful song. You should use it when you open."

Victor gulped and he timidly reached out for the corpse's hand. She took it without the change affecting her facial expression. Suddenly, he went for the door to the kitchen, bumping into Miss Plum in the process, dragging Emily along with him.

Emily looked up at him and arched a brow. "What's all this about, Victor?"

Victor sighed and rubbed the back of his head idly. "I-I…" he stuttered. "I wanted to tell you…that I-I would like to stay w-wit-th…you and Bonejangles and everyone…e-else…"

Emily smiled and embraced him. "That's wonderful, but…what about Vi…what's her name?"

Victor slowly brought his hands up to the corpse bride's shoulders and embraced her all the same. "I mean…" he took a long pause and smiled to himself. He knew what he'd chosen.

"I love you."

**And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.**


End file.
